theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Pentangle's Academy for Witches
Pentangle's Academy for Witches is a modern witches' academy several mountaintops away from Cackle's Academy. Their mascot is an owl, and they have owls as pets instead of cats. The headmistress is Miss Phyllis Pentangle. Story Books Pentangle's is first mentioned in the book, The Worst Witch All at Sea, when a third-year witch, Fenella Feverfew, transferred to Pentangle's Academy and left behind her sleek black cat, Ebony, since they have owls at Miss Pentangle's instead of cats. In The Worst Witch and the Wishing Star, Cackle's has entered a competition to win a swimming pool; they will be competing against Pentangle's Academy and Moonridge High School. Each school must put on an act, and three judges will choose the winner. 1998 TV Series In the TV Series, Pentangle's appears in The Witchy Hour, where Cackle's Academy is chosen to take part in a quiz show on local radio show 'The Witchy Hour', hosted by DJ Icy Stevens, against Pentangle's Academy. Deirdre Swoop makes her first appearance in this episode. The New Worst Witch In The New Worst Witch, Pentangle's appears in two episodes: The Visitors and Mr Perky Pentangle. In "The visitors" Pentangle's is forced to share with Cackle's after their school floods, causing fights between the two schools. In "Mr Perky Pentangle", Pentangle's owl mascot goes missing and turns up at Cackle's. 2017 TV Series In Spelling Bee, Miss Pentangle visits Cackle's with two of her students to compete in the spelling bee, a competition of spells and potions. Pentangle's is co-ed in this series. Miss Pentangle says that her school is 'modern' and has students from all walks of life. Miss Pentangle offers Mildred a scholarship to her school but she declines. Magical Mystery Game Chapter 2 of the game sees you and your fellow Cackle’s students visiting Pentangle’s Academy for a witchball tournament against Pentangle's and Moonridge High School, when the trophy goes missing. Staff and Students In the 1998 TV series, Miss Phyllis Pentangle is the Headmistress of Pentangle's Academy. She was turned into a tadpole once by Miss Gabrielle Gribble. In the 2017 TV Series, Miss Pentangle's first name is Pippa, and she is friends with Miss Hardbroom. In the Magical Mystery game, two more staff members appear: Mr. Crabgrass is a Hedge Wizard, and looks after the grounds, while Mercy Whistlemoon is the Librarian. Deirdre Swoop is a Pentangle's Academy pupil who appears in The Witchy Hour. She was Pentangle's school captain. Deidre later went to Weirdsister College, and became a PE teacher at Cackle's. Cynthia Horrocks transferred from Pentangle's to Cackle's under a charity scholarship after being forced to leave Pentangle's after Mr Hallow took over her father's factory (Hags & Horrocks). This is the cause for Cynthia's intense hatred of Mona. In the episode "Mr Perky Pentangle" Cynthia does try to get back into Pentangle's by trying to retrieve the missing owl mascot. Phoebe Nettlebetter is a Pentangle's Student who appears in The Visitors. Along with her classmates, she was evacuated to Cackle's Academy when her school flooded. Sapphire Hailstone and Zac Hawthorn compete against Cackle's in the Spelling Bee, a competition of spells and potions. In the 2017 TV series, Drusilla Paddock transferred to Pentangle's Academy in her second year, although it's unknown why. The Magical Mystery game gives the names of more Pentangle's students: *Samuel Goldard *Melissa Barnley *Andrea Sledwick *Christy McDordle *Denise Partsoon *Alexa Oldmoon *Regina Snakesparkle *Nicola Lex-Gopher *Nicky Mitten *Louise Greatfig *Clare Webb *Abagail Howler *Sara Billington Deirdre pent.png|Deirdre Swoop Cynthia_Horrocks.png|Cynthia Horrocks Phoebenettlebetter.png|Phoebe Nettlebetter Zac.png|Zac Hawthorn Sapphire.png|Sapphire Hailstone Drusilla Paddock 2017.jpg|Drusilla Paddock Buildings and Equipment Pentangle's is much more modern than Cackle's; according to Cynthia Horrocks, every bedroom at Pentangle's has an ensuite bathroom. They also have modern equipment such as computers with speech recognition software to do their chants for them,No Place Like Home and in “The Visitors” one of the students has a ‘matter transportation device’ which works like Ruby’s device from ‘Just Like Clockwork’ Pentangle's have a more modern and scientific approach to learning, and they encourage modern, free thinking (which Miss Hardbroom disapproves of).The Visitors Pentangle’s staff have ‘superior witching qualifications’ and they have a top class chef who cooks gourmet meals. However, they don’t get to do anything as exciting as camping out.The Visitors Maud and Enid claim that Pentangle's ride on gold plated Broomsticks, and that they get doughnuts every Sunday.Spelling Bee Pentangle’s grounds feature formal gardens, with a courtyard, fountain, a magical maze (which changes every Friday) and several witchball courts. There is also a wooded area where Mr Crabgrass has his cottage. Magical Mystery Uniform Pentangle's have purple uniforms. In the 1998 TV series; the uniform consists of a white shirt, purple striped tie, purple skirt, and purple cloak and hat. In The New Worst Witch the uniform has changed to a purple shirt, purple plaid tie, dark purple trousers, and the purple cloak and hat. Pentangle's sports kit consists of a purple and black striped top, and black shorts. Pentangle's students wear purple pyjamas to bed. In the 2017 TV Series, Pentangle's students wear a white shirt, tartan neck tie, purple vest, tartan skirt or dark trousers, and a black cloak and hat with tartan trim, and the school logo of a pentagram, and black cloaks with the school logo of a pentagram on the left side. N079.jpg|Pentangle's uniform as worn by Deidre Swoop Untitledfhfh.png|Pentangle's uniform as worn by Cynthia Horrocks Untitledhfhf.png|Cynthia Horrocks wearing Pentangle's sport uniform Gallery Cynthia Horrocks owl.png|Cynthia Horrock's Owl Pent prospectus.png|Pentangle's Prospectus Magicalmystery4.jpg|Map of Pentangle's grounds in the Magical Mystery game Trivia *In The Worst Witch and the Wishing Star, It's said that Pentangle's head girl can have "any kind of cat she wants"- but in previous books, and all the TV adaptions, Pentangle's have owls, not cats. It is possible that this is an exception, or a "reward" for becoming head girl. *In the 1998 series, Pentangle's Academy was recently cited as one of the Top Ten Centres for Sorcery. *In the CBBC Magical Mystery game, Pentangle's crest is the same as in the 1998 ITV TV Series, despite there being no other reference for it. References Category:Places Category:Magical Education Category:Schools